2 Girls, Lifesavers Fruit Fusions, and Bishonen
by wolf-girl22
Summary: What happens when two girls traven throught different anime, giving the characters Lifesavers Fusions? Find out and life all the hilarious moments with them! Many different animes, PG-13(Language oO)
1. Travel Through Inuyasha World

My New Supposedly funny Fan Fic. . o_O.......  
  
Anime High On LifeSavers Fruit Fusions.  
  
Before we Start on our journey: Ok This I'm gonna try to get in a few animes in here, prolly lyk Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, and I might ever add some Stuff from the Manga, :The Demon Ororon, cause even though it's gory, it's got it's funny parts. And Most of my chapters will prolly be kinda short but I'll try to have a lot, so you have stuff to do when your life is boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this Fanfic.......o_O......I'm sooooooooo deprived!!!! I need to own something, Dammit!!!  
  
Ok this is the opening. If you've seen that Starburst commercial where there's whistling in the back and there's 3 or 4 people are walking and they bend over at a certain point in the song, through all kinds of accidents and then the people tosses the stressed out guy a starburst and they follow them in their odd walking through scenes. (Pants cause she is outa breath) Ok this Is where My friend and I are walking through different animes where people are fighting(same situation as the commercial) but instead of starbursts, we're eating Lifesavers fusions!!(Dude we get soo high off of the sugary goodness of fusions....o_O) By the way, I refer to myself as Naota, and my friend Takkun because of an inside joke we have. Ok then...........  
  
First Naota and Takkun walk through Feudal Japan to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting. Inuyasha had knocked Tokijin out of Sesshoumaru's hand and it landed in a big pile of demon crap. He attempted to pick it up but the crap had a barrier spell on it, most likely because it was a side effect from what that demon had eaten earlier. Sesshoumaru tried to pull it out but had his hand was electrocuted and turned blue. Inuyasha was on the ground rolling with laughter at his brother and the situation he was in, not thinking of course that now he could slice his other arm off if he wanted to.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was really pissed off at this point pulled out that energy whip of his and grabbed Inuyasha with it and ties him to a tree like you would a real dog in the back yard.  
  
"That should shut you up........" Shesshoumaru said more angry in tone than he usually sounded.  
  
"How does this shut me up??!! You tied me to a tree! You did nothing to my mouth! Aw! Ech!!" Inuyasha shouted ad Sesshoumaru tightened the energy rope giving his brother trouble breathing.  
  
Sesshoumaru called Jaken to use his staff and burn the vile demon poop leaving only the powerful Tokijin for his master to uses again. As he was running, his stubby little feet tripped on his staff and he landed head first in the pile of doodoo, and then was electrocuted and sent flying into a random tree in the distance.  
  
Seeing all of this take place Naota and Takkun stop about where the two brothers were, and almost fell over laughing at Jaken's defeat my fecal matter.  
  
"AHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! That was great! Do it again!!!" Naota burst out.  
  
"Hey, here, Have a Fusion and come along!" Suggested Takkun tossing one to Sesshoumaru who let Inuyasha go, then she tossed one to Inuyasha and they both stood be hind the two girls and they march on. With their awesome walking and whistling Tune in the backround.  
  
An: (Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! That Was Great!!! Tune in to my next chapter when we visit the Hunters of The STN-J and the delicious Amon!!) 


	2. Travel Through Witch Hunter Robin World

Ok. Well are you confuzzled yet?? Well here we go on to WHR world. YAY!! Amony Goodness!! Hee Hee. Ok here we go.  
  
After adding Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru to their Bishi parade, Naota and Takkun were arguing where they should go next.  
  
"Kenshin!" Takkun yelled.  
  
"Witch Hunter Robin!!!!!!!!" Naota yelled even louder.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!"  
  
"WITCH HUNTER ROBIN!!!!!!"  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
Naota tries the old reversey trick on Takkun, "KENSHIN!!"  
  
"WHITCH HUNTER ROBIN!!!!" Takkun fell for it.......  
  
"Okay, have it your way, we'll go to Witch Hunter Robin." Naota willingly agreed.  
  
(An: Willingly...........................right.....)  
  
So the 2 girls and the Inu brothers travel to Tokyo, and the first people they come across are the hunters of the STN-J. Naota and Takkun watch as they battle it out with a possessed teddy bear. Amon, Robin and the others have it cornered but all of a sudden it flies above them and laser-eyes Sakaki, just nicking his ear.  
  
"Dammit, you stupid son of a bitch!! You Screwed up my ear!!! Your aim sucks!!" Sakaki pissed at the fact that his ear looked like a stray cat's.  
  
"Would you stop, messing around!! Kill that stupid thing!" Amon yelled then he realized it was a bit out of his character.  
  
"Well I'm Not the only one on this hunt, you bastard help me out!!!!" Sakaki Yelled at his co-worker.  
  
Amon saw a break in the bear's movement and decided to dive for it. He grasped it and started to punch it in it's fluffy little tummy. Spectators on the street were watching him like he was some sort of insane person, beating up on a stuffed bear. They all whispered about the matter, but were stopped when Dojima and Karasuma shooed everyone away.  
Naota's eyes are fixed on Amon (An: Amon♥♥♥..........*Drools*) as he repeatedly steped on the cursed stuffed bear's head as it shouted in a squeaky voice, "Ouch! Ow! You! Bastard! Moron! That! Hurts!"  
  
Naota walks over to Amon and helps by stepping on the talking toy as well. His shouts continue. Dojima is standing there with Robin and Karasuma and suggest they go to Harry's for some coffee and leave the boys alone while they handle the teddy brear problem.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Michael walks up to them and stants around watching this spectical with Sakaki.  
  
Naota hands them all a fusion including the bear, but in a different way. She *cough* "borrowed" *cough* a vile of orbo from Amon's trench coat and dripped it all over the piece of candy until it was bright green and glowing. She Shoved it down the stupid toy's throught and held it's mouth...........it stopped moving after a few seconds, and then Naota happily skipped back into the front, with Amon at her side.  
  
(An: Yes, I claim him as mine!! Anyway, Robin went to Harry's for a while so she practically left him open for grabs!! ^_^)  
  
She acted like nothing happened with the murdering of the bear, and they went on with their journey.  
  
(Ok soooooo on with our Journey, I hope you're still not too confuzzled. You Know I love your reviews ^_^) 


End file.
